Nazi Germany (MachineGames)
Nazi Germany (German: Nazi-Deutschland), also called the Third Reich (German:' 'Drittes Reich), or the Greater Germanic Reich '(German: ''Großdeutsches Reich), refers to Germany when it was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party/''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'', or abbreviated as NSDAP). In the The New Order and The New Colossus, it is generally called either '''Germania or the''' Greater Reich', and encompasses the majority of the world'.' Under Nazi rule, Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism, Anti-Semitism, Fascism, Anti-Communism and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. Background Nazi Germany, in the alternate timeline of ''Wolfenstein: The New Order, won the Second World War by dropping an atomic bomb on New York City in 1948, forcing the United States to surrender. By 1960, Hitler's Third Reich is a world spanning empire, which includes the majority of Eurasia, much of North Africa (with a vast military operation dedicated to the conquest of the African continent), the United States, and possibly portions of South America. Very few nations remain independent from the Germanic Reich--Japan is mentioned to have been turned into a vassal state for the Reich, while South Africa remains nominally independent as of 1960. As of 1961, the Reich has set their sights beyond Earth--colonies on the Moon and Venus have been established to effect the spread of the Nazi ideology across the inner Solar System. Under the global Nazi regime, various leaps in technology have been made possible, ranging from powerful artificial intelligence and robotics, antigravity, energy-based weapons, genetics, climate control, and space exploration. Much of these advances, however, seem directed solely for the benefit of the Wehrmacht, with civilian applications of said technology often an afterthought. Government, Politics, and Foreign Relations 1946-1961: Global Dominance As the dominant power in the world by the 1960s, the Reich exerts tremendous influence on global affairs, society, and culture. With a Lebensraum implied to cover over 75% of the Earth's habitable surface, the Reich was the undisputed superpower of the 1960s, with very few nations being independent. Those that do retain their independence from Germany are either vassals or puppet states beholden to Berlin. The leader of the Reich for the most part has been the Führer Adolf Hitler, who, following the Nazi victory in World War II, has been elevated to a godlike status in Nazi propaganda. While Hitler has retired from the public eye due to ill health, likely leaving the day-to-day functions of the Reich to various subordinates such as the Überkommandants and notable figures in powerful ministerial positions such as Wilhelm Strasse, his image as the supreme leader of the Reich is often displayed and paraded with an almost religious fervor. Below him are paramilitary groups such as the Schutzstaffel, which appears to have been heavily merged and integrated with the Wehrmacht, judging by the SS runes that appear on most German soldiers. Other governmental positions such as the Ministry of Advanced Research are also mentioned to be active within the Reich. 1961-1980: Decline Following the Second American Revolution and the death of Adolf Hitler, as well as the coming Apocalypse created as a side-effect of Hitler building a doomsday device that would be activated as a fail safe should he be assassinated or killed, the Reich's presence worldwide has crumbled. By 1980, the Reich has been reduced to controlling Europe, and is implied (by newspapers) to maintain an isolationist stance with regards to foreign policy, given that there is mention of the Reich not wanting to accept refugees from neighboring nations affected by the extreme weather patterns created by the Apocalypse. In fact, it is apparent that the top personnel of the Reich are either unaware or in denial of the Apocalypse, having released, in official public statements, claims that the extreme weather worldwide, ranging from floods to tsunamis, are regular weather patterns, and have even looked into the possibility of declaring a fifth season, Sturmzeit, to mark the occasion. By 1980, with Hitler long dead, the Reich is officially ruled by a Reichkanzler as head of state, with the apparent title of Führer ''reserved symbolically for the already deceased Hitler. While the government in Berlin remains to be the official regime that controls the Reich, infighting between various factions has caused widespread instability within Germany and Europe. It is unknown how the Reich deals with the liberated nations of the world, although official propaganda statements appear to imply that the Reich often views other countries (such as the reconstituted United States of America) with disdain and degradation, even going so far as to claim that elections in the US post-liberation are riddled with fraud. The Radio announcer can be heard advertising recruitment opportunities in the Reich Military that are currently fighting in Africa, however this does not appear to be going well as Abby states that the Nazis have just lost a large battle over the Gibraltar Strait implying that not only is the Reich losing but whoever is fighting them is on the verge of crossing from Africa into Spain. According to Airship station at Brother 2 tower in New Paris, outside of Germany, at least London, Lisbon, Bacau, Rome, Uppsala, Moscow, Lyon, Kiev, Athens, Vienna, Antwerpen have Airship station with flight lines and are supposedly under Nazi control. Ideology Central to the Greater Germanic Reich is the idea that the German people, and by extension, Aryan race is chosen by God himself, and it is inherently superior, with various other races often relegated to slavery by the Reich at best (in the case of the African-American population of the American Territories), or extermination in concentration camps at the worst (in the case of the Jewish population worldwide). By 1961, the idea of German culture being inherently superior to all others has taken an extreme turn, with cultural assimilation projects being undertaken by the Reich. These range from subtle influencing, such as in Korea, where locals are supposedly prompted to abandon all aspects of the old Buddhist/East Asian culture in favor of Germanization and the technological advancement it brings, or outright brute force, such as in the American Territories, where plans to enforce mandatory speaking of the German language in public under pain of re-education or death are being undertaken. With regards to race, the Reich has deemed a variety of other ethnicities and groups of people as "Untermensch" (subhuman). While the prime target of the Reich's aggression has been the Jewish population in Europe (which later extended to a global genocide, with death camps existing as far as New Mexico in the former USA), other races have received varying treatment by the Reich. Poles and Slavs are seen to be tolerated to the barest minimum in occupied Europe, contrary to the original plans for supplanting Europe's Slavic populace with German settlers, most likely by exterminating the former. Asians are also tolerated to an extent, particularly in Korea and Japan, with Koreans in particular often encouraged to adopt German culture. Africans have, on the other hand, been at the receiving end of a good portion of the Reich's most brutal practices--ranging from the mass relocation and extermination of Africa's population as part of the Wehrmacht's campaign to conquer the continent, to the re-imposition of chattel slavery for African Americans in the American Territories. While not much is known of the status of Native Americans and Amerindians, it can be presumed that they have been classified as subhuman as well, given their continued demonization in the American Territories (at least in film), and the existence of death squads in South America dedicated to purging the local native tribes of Peru. Conversely to the immense racial discrimination on the part of the Reich, many white populations in territories occupied by the Reich are (at least in propaganda) supported and encouraged by the Reich to be proud of their race, and to be thankful to the Germans (at least in America) for having secured an era of "prosperity" for whites. White supremacist groups such as the Ku Klux Klan in America, as a result, have been drawn to becoming allies with the Reich's government, while also gaining support from those so inclined. The Reich also places extremely stringent regulations for personal fitness, with obesity seen as an impediment, and strict dieting and hygiene encouraged in Reich propaganda. Euthanasia centers exist across the Reich, presumably for parents to dispose of children believed to not adhere to Reich standards of fitness and health. It is implied that the Reich's "strength through joy" program has been expanded in the wake of their victory in the Second World War, with recreation centers and resorts being built across the Mediterranean coast. Mental illness and birth defects, ranging from dementia to physical deformities, are often seen as grounds for extermination by the Reich--as was the case of the Reich's closure and "cleansing" of an asylum in Poland, and the death of the son of Klaus Kreutz, for having a club foot. With regards to society and interaction, the Reich promotes heterosexual relationships and stringent family planning for many of its citizens, with would-be newlyweds forced to undergo processing at ministries dedicated to enforcing familial regulations. It is likely that the Reich's conception of a patriarchal society has been maintained by the 1960s--however, the rise of General Irene Engel to the top brass of the Germanic Reich suggests some liberalization in terms of gender equality, provided that women adhere to the Nazi ideology. Despite this, most of the German Wehrmacht remains predominantly male as of 1960-1961. By 1980, the Wehrmacht appears to have liberalized in terms of gender equality--female specialists known as ''Jägers can be seen working alongside regular male soldiers of the Wehrmacht. Homosexuals, and those considered "deviant" on the other hand, are routinely demonized and subject to cruel punishments and extermination by the Reich--with people compelled to report infractions such as crossdressing, as symptoms of deviation from the Reich's mandated family planning. They are often scapegoated by Reich media and propaganda--in particular, Ingo Kramer's alternate-history propaganda novel, which depicts an Allied victory during the Second World War--portrays a biased, warped version of an anti-Nazi world run by "Jews, homosexuals, and degenerates". By 1980, not much has changed with regards to Reich ideology, although the Reich has now began to clamp down on cultural imports from neighboring, liberated nations. Reich educational policy has also lead to the Nazi's history being the official truth as cassette tape recorded by a French citizen refers to the US attacking the Hindenburg in 1937 (likely used to justify any hostility and isolation from the US as well as dissuading the general public from demanding peace with Liberated America). Science and Technology The Reich has made various technological discoveries and leaps in the 15 years following the end of the Second World War in 1948, thanks to the Reich's (ironic) discovery of the technology caches maintained by the Jewish secret society known as the Da'at Yichud. While the Reich has discovered only a fraction of these various advanced technologies in vaults located in Cairo and New Mexico, it has led to aggressive leaps in technological development on the basis of their reverse-engineering of Da'at Yichud technology. Aerospace technology has advanced with the discovery of anti-gravity, with aircraft such as the massive Ausmerzer and high speed spaceships such as the Haunebu-V making use of anti-gravity engines, in part maintained by the massive "Die Glocke" devices. This has proven pivotal to the Reich's exploration of space, which is nothing short of astounding--the Reich has conducted a moon landing as early as 1951, and by 1961, seeks to colonize the planet Venus. Advances in physics and chemistry have also been made, with developments in energy weapons such as lasers and Tesla-based technology being furthered by the Reich, ranging from laser and plasma weaponry to the prototypical Ubergewehr weapon, as well as super weapons such as the infamous Sonnengewehr (Sun Gun), a massive orbital mirror that can fry potential threats to the Reich while minimizing collateral damage. The ultimate expression of the Reich's technological development would have been their development of the atomic bomb; the Reich secured victory against the United States in 1948 with the destruction of New York City by the German-developed nuclear weapon known as "Der Bestrafer" (The Punisher), the most powerful bomb of its type ever built. Robotics, computing, and artificial intelligence have also advanced at an incredible rate, with robots and automatons in common use across the Reich, in both civilian and military capacities. These range from mundane protocol, cleaning, and mail-sorting robots to weapons of war, ranging from the nimble Ubersoldat units to even larger mechanized monstrosities, such as the Guard Robot units in Europe, the Zitadelle units in America, the iconic Panzerhund robots, and outright weapons of terror like the London Monitor and the prototype Zerstörer robots. Personal computing has seemingly advanced as well, with computer terminals and reel-to-reel machines ubiquitous across the Reich. Lastly is the Reich's capacity in developing advanced genetics and biological splicing, which was promoted and advanced by the infamous and sadistic General Wilhelm Strasse. These new medical and genetic technologies allowed the Reich to create monstrosities such as the Super Soldier, lumbering, vat-grown Frankenstein-esque monsters presumably crafted out of the body parts of dead soldiers and captives. Other technologies based on these highly unethical experiments have been developed, such as the Kampfhund, guard dogs modified by cybernetic augments and injections of various chemicals. Wilhelm Strasse's ultimate goal, however, was to create a merger of the "power of the human brain with the efficiency of the machine"--specialized robots known as "Machine Men" containing disembodied human brains as central processing units. However, due to the actions of William J. Blazkowicz and the Kreisau Circle, these efforts bore no fruit. By the 1980s, the Reich's technological development has begun to stagnate to an extent. Having lost a genius like Deathshead and much of their territories worldwide, the remnant territories of the Reich in Europe have been forced to consolidate their remaining resources and technology, resulting in budget-cutting measures such as the cancellation of the space program that sent the Reich to the Moon and Venus along with the expeditions to discover more Da'at Yichud tech vaults, and the continued use of 1960s-era robots and equipment in the Wehrmacht. Some minor tech developments have occurred in the nineteen years following the liberation of the United States--brief mention is made towards a primitive analogue to the Internet within Nazi territory known as the ReichNet, and floppy disks such as the Laserflop and VHS-style cassettes known as UVK Tapes are ubiquitous in 1980s Europe. Despite this, the tech and infrastructural developments of the Reich post-1961 pale in comparison to the rapid advances done under General Wilhelm Strasse in the 1950s. It also appears that the Reich has ‘modernized’ technology wise as infantry armour and clothing has improved significantly since the 60’s and things that were once prototypes have now been brought into regular service. Events of The New Order, The New Colossus and Youngblood Despite having most of the world in their grasp, the Nazis face heavy resistance due to their brutal and ruthless doctrine where systematic discrimination and genocide of those they deem "inferior" is central. The Kreisau Circle, the Maquis and The American Resistance network are only a few of the many movements worldwide that oppose the Nazi regime. It is shown that having the most of the world at their finger tip has made the Nazis become somewhat careless since some of their powerful war machines like the Ausmerzer or the Eva's Hammer are shown to have a lot of security flaws for B.J. and the Resistance to exploit, like the air lock in the Eva's Hammer or the computer system ODIN in the Ausmerzer. Furthermore, during their hunt of B.J., the Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance Network, most of the Nazi soldiers seem to take B.J. and the Resistance members lightly and often consider him and the Resistance in general as sub-human with little to no intelligence because of their Fascist beliefs. However, their arrogant mindset often vanishes when they have to face B.J. and the Resistance head-on. Despite the circumstances, the Nazis in general still underestimate B.J. and his Resistance allies no matter how severe the damages he causes them. After the events in the New Order, the Nazi's grip on the world begins to crumble as the death of Deathshead cripples their entire Research Division. To make matter worse, the loss of their Oberkommando, the killing of the majority of personnel in the Venus base, the assassination of all the Übercommanders in the US territory and the capture of the Ausmerzer in the US causes the Resistance movement to become stronger than ever. After the events of The New Colossus, the Nazis grasp of the US collapses and their grip on the world in general begins to crumble at a rapid pace. By 1980, according to Zofia Blazkowicz, the Nazis have lost control of North and South America, Asia, the Middle East, and their conquest in Africa has been halted. Despite this, they still have the a firm gasp in Europe as their last bastion, and many of the newly-liberated nations of the world seem reluctant to combat the remnant Nazi regime. Due to Hitler's doomsday machine, the Nazis are scrambling to try to initiate Operation Accession using the Da'at Yichud's inter-dimensional gate to escape the dying Earth. After the Fourth Reich's coup, the Nazi regime is now in controlled of the Fourth Reich under the leadership of Fuhrer Messler. Behind the scenes Germany is the main setting in the MachineGames reboot: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood and Wolfenstein: The New Order (as well as earlier games in the overall series Wolfenstein 3D/Wolfenstein 3D Classic, Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein & Wolfenstein), and most gameplay is within Germany or areas otherwise occupied by the Nazis. Members * Adolf Hitler (Deceased) * Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse (Deceased) * Irene Engel (Deceased) * Helga von Schabbs (Deceased) * Rudi Jäger (Deceased) * Hans "Bubi" Winkle (Deceased) * Eva Braun (Prosumed Deceased) * Hans Grosse (Deceased) * Messler * Winkler (Deceased) * Emmerich Schreiner (Deceased) * Gerhardt Dunkel (Deceased) * Wolfgang Schwarz (Deceased) * Hans Stiglitz (Deceased) * Peter Trumbauer * Wolfgang (Deceased) * Kommandant Gruber (Deceased) * The Knife (Deceased) * Ludwig Wald * Ernst Brandt * Hans Grubst * Gerolf Feigenbaum * Friedrich Ritter * Johaan Treudt * Bruno Winkler * Hans Hartmann * Gernot Herrmann (Deceased) * Ludwig Kassmeyer (Deceased) * Michael Rademaker (Deceased) * Thomas Wechsler (Deceased) * Heinrich Müller (Deceased) * Daniel Eckstein (Deceased) * Albert Grosse (Deceased) * Klaus Klinger (Deceased) * Otto Ackermann (Deceased) * Victor Kreuger (Deceased) * Fredrich Baumgarter (Deceased) * Erich Eberhardt (Deceased) * Jürgen Schlusser (Deceased) * Leopold Meissner (Deceased) * Raimund Hofmann (Deceased) * Walter Hauser (Deceased) * Erik Wechsler * Ernst Ziegler * Gottfried Winkler * Lang * Fischer (Deceased) * Mannheimer (Deceased) * Zimmermann Former Members * Sigrun Engel (Defected to The American Resistance) * Klaus Kreutz (Defected to The Kreisau Circle, Deceased) * Lothar Brandt (Created the Fourth Reich, Deceased) Collaborator (Traitors of Country) Officers * Friedrich Keller (Traitor of France, Deceased) * Roderick Metze (Traitor of U.S.A, Deceased) * Clive Cross (Possible traitor of U.S.A, Deceased) Supporters * Julie Brandt (Traitor of France, Deceased) * Rip Blazkowicz (Traitor of Poland and U.S.A, Deceased) * Chuck Lorentz (Traitor of U.S.A, Deceased) * Issac Astor (Traitor of England) * Judge Dodd (Traitor of U.S.A, Possibly Deceased) * Gunnar Dahlberg (Traitor of Sweden) Nazi Puppet State * Vichy France * Kingdom of Sweden * Britain * Norway * Japan * China Nazi Mittelmächte * Francisco Franco Government (Spain) * Ustaša (Croatia) * Russian Liberation Army (Russia) Former Axis * Kingdom of Italy * Empire of Japan Division Groups * Schutzstaffel ** Waffen-SS ** Allgemeine-SS ** SS-Totenkopfverbände ** Gestapo *** Polizeiwaffe ** SS Special Projects Division *** Black Guard ** SS Paranormal Division * Wehrmacht ** Heer *** Afrikakorps ** Kriegsmarine ** Luftwaffe ** Raumwaffe * Aufruhrschutz Non-Combatant * Elite Hans (Toy Company) * Klasse Spielzug (Toy Company) * Blitzen Diesel (Petroleum/Chemicals Company) * Pflaumen (Consumer Electronics) * Kaiser (Automobiles) * Kommandant's Knackwurst (Food Production) * Heimat (Construction Company) * Super Beton (Über Concrete) * Paragon Pictures (Movie Studio) * Neumond Records (Record Company) * Neumond Television (Film/TV Company) * AXTO (General Engineering Company) * MAPE (Computer Maps and Cartography Company) * APCM (Computer Mechanic Company) * CHLO (Mechanic/Scientific Company) * PEGU (Elite Documentaries) Trivia * In German releases of Wolfenstein: The New Order, all references to the Nazis have been replaced by references to either the "Wolven League" or, in the case of Wolfenstein II, the "Regime", with the swastika either replaced with the Wolfenstein logo or, in Wolfenstein II, a triangular symbol. This also extended to depictions of the Iron Cross symbol, with Wolfenstein II's German release replacing them with four black squares. * Advertisements for cigarettes can be seen in the alternate 1960s-1980s of Wolfenstein, with brands such as "Wolf Cigarettes" apparently being popular in the Reich. This is a discrepancy, as Nazi Germany started one of the world's strictest anti-tobacco regulations, with smoking banned in Nazi Party government buildings by law. Gallery Wolfenstein_Censored_Flag.png|Censored National Flag of Nazi Germany Wolfenstein_Censored_Parteiadler.png|Censored Insignia of the Nazi Party Wolfenstein_Censored_Coat_of_arms.png|Censored coat of arms of Nazi Germany Wolfenstein_Nazi_Germany.png|Alternate National Flag of Nazi Germany Wolfenstein_Parteiadler.png|Alternate Insignia of the Nazi Party Wolfenstein_Reichsadler.png|Alternate Coat of Arms of Nazi Germany Untitled-1503406588.png|The Nazi takes over Paris with the twisted version of The Kiss Wolfenstein The New Order - House of the Rising Sun Trailer.jpg|Nazis's death squad exterminates the hippie community in Paris Pic 1db8d68107ec0bfe4773cd68a66d6a9f.jpg|The Nazis crush the Resistance in Moscow Untitldefef.png|The Nazi loses their control in the US territory as they are being massacred by the Resistance during Second American Revolution. ---- Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein RPG enemies Category:Enemies Category:The New Order enemies Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Axis Category:Locations Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Nations Category:Fascists